Confessions
by MellowedSeeker
Summary: Two hearts beat in synchronity.


**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Hope you don't mind errors if you find any. It's based on the pairing RubyxSapphire in Pokemon Special.**

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever wish that you could just stop time? To keep things frozen, just the way they are? A fleeting moment, just before it passes you by?<em>

_I do. Sometimes, I really do. It turns every memorable moment into a bittersweet memory. Then, my breathing grows heavier as my heart rate escalates because I want to protect everything, everything close to my heart and yet I know time will erode all things, even the ones that matter the most. Yet maybe, maybe these moments are what makes life worth it. Knowing that there are moments you have lived that you feel are worth reliving, sometimes, it's the greatest consolation of all._

The roads resembled long snakes with no ends. The hustle and bustle of the day had grown distant with the strike of midnight. The streetlights bathed the streets in the brightest orange you could find. I admired the orange tinted environment I found myself in. Night made things so beautiful.

"Ruby!"

I was startled by the familiar voice that jolted me back into reality. It was then that I remembered my purpose for making my way to this deserted part of town. How could I possibly have allowed myself to forget? Turning to greet my childhood friend, I was stunned by the maroon blush her face had taken on. Her embarrassment was infectious.

"Hey," I replied hesitantly, feeling the blood rush to my face. Sapphire's eyes were turned downwards. How would we ever conquer this awkwardness?

"Well.. Umm.. Wanna take a walk with me?" I asked, momentarily breaking the silence that had developed between us. Her eyes locked with mine and her lips turned up in what seemed like the beginning of a smile.

"Of course!"

I took the lead, walking in the direction of a bridge. We had been there a few times at least, in our childhood, before we had the opportunity to get to know each other. I felt my companion lag behind me. Sleekly, I took her hand in mine. I heard a yelp of shock, followed by the slapping of Sapphire's hand over her face to muffle it. I bit my lip in an attempt to hold back my laughter. Why didn't I notice her then? During those years I was in the same village as she was, how blind was I to such a beautiful existence?

The lake was bathed by sliver moonlight, it was beyond the bridge, leading away from the highways. The skies were clear there, the stars were not obscured by the city lights. It was there that hearts beat as one, synchronized under the watch of the great blue sky. The blades of grass on the grass patch by the lake shimmered with slivers of raindrops. We settled down on them. Sapphire's eyes glistened with nostalgia.

"I've been here before. A long time ago."

"Yeah, same here."

"Umm, Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go now.."

"Ahh…"

I released my grip on Sapphire's hand quickly. Damn, embarrassment sure made my chest tight. Sapphire pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. The moon was full tonight. Its slivery light made her aquamarine blues shimmer. We sat in silence, her eyes admiring the beauty of the lake, while mine admiring her unique beauty.

"Ruby?"

"Y-yes?"

"The thing is, I've always had something to tell you..I-I've always been in love with you!"

Sapphire screamed her last few words as her emotions hit a high. Realizing what she had done, she bit her lip, blushing. I was stunned by her direct confession. Momentarily, my mind flicked to a blank. My lips were open but not a word came out.

"I'm sorry.. It's okay if you don't feel the same," she whispered, her voice cracking up. Sapphire stood up to walk away.

"B-But Sapphire, I do feel the same! I'm sorry I've been such a wishy-washy jerk.. I've always wanted to tell you…"

She turned back, shock obvious in her eyes. I stood up as she walked unsteadily towards me, uncertain if what she heard was genuine. I embraced her and she sighed in relief. It was real, everything here was real right now. My true love was with me, looking so vulnerable in my arms.

"Ruby?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Let's stay in this moment for awhile. I want this to last forever, at least in my memories."

Sapphire smiled. It was honeysweet but bitterly fragile. I smiled back. This was definitely a moment I would love to relive in my recorder-like memory. I ran my fingers through her hair. At least in my memories. At least. In my memories.


End file.
